The Greatest Stories never finished
by dan heron
Summary: Or given decent thought, for that matter: A lonely Metroid, a young Samus, a Huntress soon to be mother, and Spartans and Bounty Hunters. A collection of could have been stories that I needed to get out of my chest.


And now, for something different.

**Metroid Theatre Proudly present:**

**The Greatest Stories never finished**

**… Or given decent thought, for that matter**

**by: Dan Heron**

**_Lonely? What is that?_**

I floated aimlessly, letting the sun's ray warm up my skin. Today was boring. Very boring. I swept down, letting my talon cut through the water.

It was a habit of mine. Or that's what they called it. I just knew I liked to touch the water, even if this sometimes bothered them. They never were pushy when it came to, well, push me away from the things they were doing. I wonder if I upset them or not. I hope I don't.

I flew around the fountain a couple times, drawing circles on the surface before I got bored of this. They let us go after the usual test things were done, but I just wanted to stay with them; I need things to do.

What did they call me? Eager? That sounds like hunger.

I'm not hungry.

I'm bored.

I made my way on top of the fountain, taking a good look around and then I just dropped off the air. The water pouring out of the fountain started to tickle me as it turned my body around and around. A purr came out of me at the feeling of the water, so soft and warm. Oh yes, I like warm water. Especially the water of the fountain.

This place is nice.

I flopped on my back, letting my talons wriggle towards the sun, feeling the water dripping off of them. Yes, this place was nice, but it could get a bit boring.

I'm easily bored today.

A sound to my right made me flop around, looking for who had arrived.

Tall, very tall, big _fabric_ –that's what it is called?- around him reaching the ground, claws on his hands and a large beak on his face. His blue eyes looked at me with curiosity for a moment and I stared back.

"_Skreee!"_

I launched forward, focusing on his blue eyes, unblinking blue eyes. He didn't raise his hands to protect himself, completely wide open for my attack. I hit.

"How are you, young Kometo?" he asked, letting out a chirpy chuckle.

A talon graced my back, making me purr at the touch and I adjusted myself a little on top of his head. It was a nice place to latch yourself to, you know? His feathers tickle very nicely!

"I had been looking for you."

"Skeee?" I had been looked for? Oh, that means I need to do something! Good! "Skee-ree?" I asked, floating around him.

"He seems in high spirits," another voice said and I turned to see –not food- somebody who looked like father. Only short, very short actually. And his beak wasn't straight and little; it was more like big and curved, like my talons.

"Old Bird, perfect timing," father said and I floated behind him. What's going on?

"Hmm, interesting," yet, another voice said and another father appeared. He was tall. Tall like father, but with the same beak than Old Bird.

"Grey Voice," father nodded his head and the tall one came closer.

"Skreee!" I shouted in surprise as a ball thing suddenly flew right in front of me! It was… round!

I didn't feel good food in it, but it moved as if it were good food… weird…

Its big eye stared at me for a moment before it silted as it moved closer. "This specimen is in perfect conditions. Ready for test."

Specimen? Who is a specimen, huh?!

"Mother Brain, I think you are upsetting the hatchling."

* * *

_**Firsts and close Human encounters**_

He made his way towards the room slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feel of the early drizzle against his feathers. Just as fast as it had come, it had left, programmed to keep a minimum humidity in the local atmosphere.

Once he had reached his destination, he puffed out his feathers –the few he had left- and shook his cloak free of any mischievous droplet. The door opened with a faint hiss and he let himself in.

What greeted his eyes was a sight that… well, it was something like this.

A young Human girl, dressed in white pants and shirt, was sitting quietly in front of a holographic video. Her short blond hair barely tickling her brow as she tilted her head to the side, large blue eyes blinking in confusion. She pulled her knees against her chest, circling her arms around said knees as she snorted.

That, by its own self, was normal. Old Bird was well aware of Human fixation for intergalactic broadcasted entertainment.

What made the scene so unique was the fact that at least ten hooded figures were comfortably crouched and/or perched around the little Human, all of them equally entranced by the Cornerian soap opera.

Old Bird took a couple seconds to take in the full image set for his eyes before he calmly hopped over a near crate, sitting quietly. Hmmm, he hadn't had seen this one.

The room remained in relative silence, interrupted only by the occasional clicking of a beak and the little girl's shuffling on her seat.

An old, wheezing voice suddenly said: "She's going to say no."

"Awww, Elder, we know that!" the young girl whined, rolling her head on her shoulders. "It was obvious she is going to say no; Korak said he would never forgive himself if she accepted."

"His addiction to the abuse caused by his love interest is most frustrating," a soft voice replied.

"A large amount of his problems would have been solved if he had at least made the smallest attempt to even hint his intentions," another voice said, clicking her beak for added support.

"Then we wouldn't have the story dragging over this season," the girl replied, resting her cheek on her knee. "I wish they had kept Pepper, he was a nice character."

"However," Old Bird said, and fifteen heads turned in unison in his direction, "His presence would have brought the early end of several sub-plots and cause the main plot to lose the impact it had gained with his death."

"Hello Grandpa!" the little girl happily waved to the small Chozo, and the elder waved back. "We are gonna watch Lylath news now, want fruit?" the little girl said, offering a bowl to her grand father.

* * *

_**Kometo**_

She paced around the room, staring at the ceiling, the walls, the branches and leaves…

"How much longer?" She inquired, and the elder was sensible enough to refrain from pointing out she was growling.

"Everything moves in this universe moves on its own accord," the elder replied and Samus glared at her back. She knew it was just another way to say: stop asking.

"Yes, yes, I know. But this is taking too long!" she crossed her arms, pacing even faster around the rest of the elder present. "It is way over an hour!" she almost shouted.

"Maternal instincts," one of the elder whispered to his partner, and he nodded his reply.

Samus ears twitched. "Okay, that's it. Out! All of you, out! Technician, medic, elder, all of you!" The blond woman snapped, pointing towards the door –or piece of fabric covering the entrance.

"Hmmm, yes, I think it would be a good idea let the mother prepare for the-," he didn't get to finish before Samus started to push him away.

"You are not helping," the once greatest bounty hunter in the known galaxy, groaned, shoving the last of her avian guests out of her adobe.

"May I suggest meditation?" another Chozo said. "It will not do good trying to rush the baby."

"I know, I know!" Samus grunted, covering the door.

Once alone in her home, she was awfully aware of the silence. Scratching the back of her blond head, Samus reassumed her pacing, now without targets for her frustration. Letting out a defeated sigh, she sat on the ground, crossing her legs in front of her, and stared to center of the room.

Sitting there, quietly, glowing faintly every few second, was an egg. Larger than what should be the norm, thicker, and more frustrating by proportion.

"Come on," Samus whispered, tracing her fingers over the surface as another glow came from the egg, "I'm here… You can come out now."

She scooted closer to the egg, placing both arms around it and pressing an ear against its surface.

The egg pulsated once again and she could swear it was brighter this time. A smile reached her lips, her eyes closing and she started to hum. She didn't remember if this was a real song or she was just making a sound, but she didn't care. The egg seemed to glow stronger with the sound.

It started.

Her eyes snapped open as the first crack pierced the silence but she didn't move. She felt a painful urge to stand up and tear the shell apart, but she remained frozen in her place. She wanted to move, and every second she remained sitting wrenched her heart in her chest, but at the same time, she was terrified.

What if she upset the baby? She could hurt it, or worst… Mothers left their babies be, and they always were born without a problem…

"Damn it," she bit her lip, moving away from her egg. A piece of shell came off and she quickly caught it before it could touch the ground. She rubbed her finger against the slimy substance on the shell, and a part of her thought how funny it was she didn't find it disgusting. She didn't think much either when she licked her fingers clean.

"Stupid maternal instincts," she ruefully grinned, watching a tiny hand reach out from the slime, pushing more pieces of egg away.

* * *

_**Not enough crack in one universe. Let's put two together!**_

Rushing past branches and leaves scratching to her armor, Spartan 058 made her way on top of a cliff looking over the battle in the valley. Her team was fairing well enough, but the support of these aliens had dramatically changed the tide of the fight.

As skilled as the Spartans were, the invaders' sheer number would have been enough to overrun them in a matter of hours.

"Linda, are you in position?" TEAMCOM came to life as she flattened her body against the ground, placing her sniper rifle in position. Checking her ammunition, zoom and wind, she replied.

"In position." She started to survey the terrain, looking for targets but the ground forces were making quick work of the red insectoids. The large alien cyborg released a plasma beam, reducing the few remnants to smoldering ashes.

Another wave had been stopped, but she could already see another wave of the red invaders ready to engage in battle.

"Aim for the shield generator underneath the junctions," she heard the electric, but filled with emotion voice of the cyborg. Linda adjusted the zoom in on one of the large walkers and found said generator. From this distance she could see what parts the shield protected, and felt a tingle of thrill when she realized it'd be a very tricky shot.

"A single shot won't be enough to blast through the alloy," she heard Cortana say.

"Metal encased projectiles," she heard a female voice say, probably the shape shifter, "If we weren't about to get crushed by the Kirken, I would think how cute these guns of yours are."

"Gandrayda, you can tease them all you want later. Preferably away. My temple would be a good place," a guttural voice said and a giggle replied through TEAMCOM.

Another argument was about to start when Linda saw his radar come to life. It was a faint signal, small, almost ignored.

She rolled on the ground, aiming the barrel directly above her at one of the crimson invaders. Red exoskeleton, blade like arms and legs, and a head detached from the body, sporting a single and unnerving eye right in its middle.

"Put your silly toy down, primate. I'll take care of the Demolishers," its androgynous voice ringed in Linda's com, and she could only blink as the memory of this alien returned to her mind. "We can't afford wasting out time until you manage to put enough projectiles in every generator," it said and its blade like arm seemed to fragment, pulling back to reveal a cannon. "You can take care of the stragglers."

Linda didn't know if she should feel offended or surprised. When had been the last time anybody had managed to creep on her like that?

"How much would I need to break through?" she decided to ask, and her HUD flashed with the light of her teammates paying attention to the conversation.

"At least ten, if you are lucky," the insectoid replied, handing her a large energy cell. "Universal Ammunition, in case you have too much fun," Linda could swear there was a laugh in its voice.

"Trace, you in position?" came a warped voice, ranging from the synthetic to the animalistic.

"Shut up, bug face. And before you ask, yes, I can see your stupid mines moving in position," the red alien replied.

"Hey, 117," somebody said in TEAMCOM and Linda spared a glance towards her teammates and the aliens. "Got anything stronger?" She heard the definitely female voice and the golden and red clad alien approaching John.

"If I had known we would have guests, I would have made better preparations," he replied.

"Take these," somebody else said and Linda saw the alien in blue armor approach the chief. "They should pack enough heat and be simple enough for you and your team."

Several weapons were thrown to the ground and John picked up one, slipping it around his right arm. "Well, there's more than enough heat here," Cortana murmured.

"Why, thank you Sylux, didn't know you cared so much about others," the female in the golden armor slyly commented and the reply was immediate.

"Blow me, Aran."

**_End, for now._**

AN: There! I needed to take that out of my chest! Really, I have ideas, but I just can't seem to work them out.

Anyway, to clarify things. First story was about a Metroid "le gasps" in Tallon IV before the Leviathan hit. Supposed to be one of the first Metroids in the original breeding program; Grey Voice and Old Bird, along with the infamous Mother Brain, would be there to share their findings in their own breed of Zebesian Metroids. Kometo is the contraction of little Metroid in Japanese

Second tale, about Samus enduring one of the hardest moments of her training: Learning how to act like a regular Human. The program includes watching lots of tv, reading, and scheduled visits to the near GF stations

Third tale about an older Samus, one with too much time in her hands ready to face the challenge of motherhood. Of what? A baby coming out of an alien egg, of course. Samus has experience dealing with alien newborns, you know?

Fourth tale: Ultimate crack, a Metroid and Halo crossover of crack. The Kirken empire decides to forget their traditions and just go for universal conquering. Simple, painful, and gruesome. So what you need to stop the never-ending hordes or Kirkens, maybe part of the Covenant and the Space Pirates? Easy, a killer combo of Spartans and the most badass Bounty Hunters in the Galactic Federation. That many Hunters because the Space Pirates alone are there –they kick everybody else's butt around. Seriously, if the Space Pirates ever invaded a Halo, they'd tear it apart and rebuild it like a colossal chainsaw that shots lasers. They are that badass. Parasite free, cuz we know X would kill us all… and then have sex with out dead bodies

….. so yeh, only silly ideas that probably won't see light again if it isn't in this silly one-shot. Hope you had a laugh or at least enjoyed it. Review if you wish, and if you're gonna leave an anonymous, you can send the review directly to my mail dan.d.aztlan at gmail dot com

If they are flames, I just ignore them, but if it's worth replying to, I wouldn't like to leave you without a reply.

That's all for today. See yas X3


End file.
